


The Scholar Sisters

by 21stCenturySchuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gay, High School, M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, The Schuyler Sisters, alex is a loser, angelicaaaa, burrliza is my brotp okay, don't freak out if your notp is there, don't worry eliza deserves better, eliza is bi, hamilton is the dickiest dick], idk who im actually gonna make a character, oops swearing sorry, peggy as an actual character, philip schuyler - Freeform, these ships are not guaranteed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturySchuyler/pseuds/21stCenturySchuyler
Summary: Hamilton Modern High School AUTheir father crossed his arms. “You were informed that we would be coming today, yes?”The principal tried to hide his cowering, and the three girls remarked he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. But they were used to that, how could they not be. “Yes sir, of course sir, you see, sir--” Mr. Wintersbee stammered.Their father cleared his throat, apparently deciding to put an end to the man’s sniveling. “Well then, I’m sure you’ll have no problem showing these three around. Girls,” he beckoned them forward. “These are my daughters: Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy.”Obviously this is primarily a Hamilton fic (starring the Schuyler Sisters) but I'm equally obsessed with other shows so don't freak out (and don't resist) if Jeremy Heere shows up, or Nina Rosario is suddenly there I JUST REALLY LIKE THEM OKAY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello awesome person!
> 
> Just a brief fyi,
> 
> This fic will be seriously all over the place, cause honestly the whole reason I'm writing it is so I can have something to write that won't feel like life and death.  
> I'm writing these for me, because sometimes I need a break from writing my own stuff (which I take way too seriously) so I'm not exactly spending time editing or rereading things. If you have positive feedback, I'd love to hear it, but I'm not really looking for critiques or hard reviews. 
> 
> This is just a little excerpt to see how people feel about it, so it ends a little suddenly, I know, but there'll be more if people like it and I feel up to it.
> 
> Love and Pizza,
> 
> Storm

“Uniforms?” Eliza scoffed. “They’ve gotta be kidding, Peg.”  
Her sister shrugged. “They’re not so bad. Diana said some girls roll up their skirts to make them cuter,” she told her, doing just that. Of course Peggy looked great in the uniform. Eliza watched as her sister played with the pleats in her black skirt. Peg’s school sweater was an eyesore shade of yellow that only sort of worked because Peggy had the figure and features of a model. Eliza was thankful that as a sophomore she only had to wear blues. Angelica insisted blue made her eyes pop. But even so, she found herself staring at the pile of clothes on her bed with a frown. _What happened to my jeans and t-shirt?_ A black skirt, black shoes, black socks that went up to her calves, those were easy enough. But before her lay blazers and sweaters and polos, all in the most flashy royal blue she’d ever seen. _Now what?_ she wondered, utterly lost.

Angelica had woken up at 4:30 AM. She wanted to get this right. First impressions matter, she told herself, over and over. As she pulled the cherry red blazer over her shoulders, she gave a herself a confident nod in the mirror. _I am Angelica Schuyler. My father is Philip Schuyler. You will not mess with me._ She pulled the mascara from her vanity drawer, quietly, so she wouldn’t wake Eliza next door. _I am Angelica Schuyler. I am Angelica Schuyler._ She picked up her black tie, new and pressed, laid out on her bed. She carefully looped it around her collar, pulling it into the windsor knot she’d studied so carefully on YouTube. Suddenly, a heavy wave of fatigue washed over her. _Dear God, why did I get up this early?_ Angelica suppressed a yawn, pacing the room. _I am Angelica Schuyler, I am Angelica Schuyler, I will take on the world today, if I can just,_ she yawned. _If I can just not be so tired._

Peggy found Angelica snoring on the kitchen table, a mug of lukewarm coffee and a bowl of soggy Lucky Charms on either side of her head. She held back a snort, then remembered that Angelica had to wake up anyway, so Peggy snorted loudly. Angelica flinched, nearly knocking over the coffee mug and mumbling, “Angelica… My father so do not… First impressions…”  
“Angelica,” Peggy warned in her best "I am the daughter of Philip Schuyler, obey my command" voice.  
Apparently it only worked on people who weren’t also the daughter of Philip Schuyler. When her sister didn’t move, Peggy gently kicked her in the calf with one of her brand new Mary Janes.  
“Ow!” Angelica hissed, and Peggy smirked. Maybe she hadn’t been so gentle.  
Innocently, Peggy slid in the chair next to her sister. “Poor you, Angie,” she said in perfect time with her sister raising her head drowsily. “Maisie must’ve bit you.” She looked around for their gray tabby, hoping to back her story up, but Angelica just giggled.  
“Oh yeah? Did Maisie steal your shoes to bite me with?” Angelica’s brown eyes glittered.  
Peggy smiled, crossing her feet under the table. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Angelica opened her mouth to say something else, but Eliza strode in, with bedhead and a dark ball around her neck that Peggy could only assume were the remnants of her tie.  
“No bickering today, you two!” Eliza announced. Today we must be unified. The Schuyler Sisters have a reputation to uphold and we won’t break it on our first day.”  
Angelica chuckled. “Eliza, my dear, I love you, but you look and sound like you woke up five minutes ago.”  
“Six,” Eliza replied. “But if you’re offering to fix my tie I won’t protest.”  
“Fix it?” Peggy snorted for the second time that morning. “We need to burn that monster.”  
“Nonsense, Pegs,” Angelica rose from her chair to properly size up the problem.  
Eliza let out a small gasp when she saw her sister in her full uniform. “Holy cow, Angelica, you look…”  
Angelica waited. She’d heard it all. Gorgeous? Divine? _Angelic?_  
“Just like Heather Chandler.”  
Peggy burst out into practical sobs, laughing her head off, and Eliza quickly tried to remedy what she’d said.  
“I mean, also really beautiful! Heather Chandler was beautiful, she may have been a bitch, but she was also very beautiful.”  
Angelica smirked. “Well, I’d call you Veronica Sawyer, _Miss Royal Blue,_ but I think Veronica knew how to tie a tie.”  
Eliza giggled. “Okay, I deserve that. Now can you please fix it?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve booked an hour long meeting with the principal, it is of the utmost importance that you make only the best first impressions.”

Eliza withheld a sigh. Their father had told him this more times than one could count on both hands.

Angelica quietly murmured her agreement. _That’s our Angelica,_ Eliza thought. _Always the politician, even with our father._

“Hour long?” Peggy whispered to Eliza. “It’s just school.”

“The best school in the country, Pegs,” Eliza murmured, staring out the window.

Angelica turned her head from the passenger seat. “I would’ve killed for an hour long meeting with Daddy and the principal on _my_ first day of freshman year.”

“Didn’t you go and talk with him for the first half of the day anyway?” Eliza pointed out.

Angelica pretended not to hear.

“Well I’m _not_ you, Angie,” Peggy said, crossing her arms. “It’s the best high school in the country for the thousand other kids going there. Why are we any different?”

“Well, we’re coming late--” Eliza started, but stopped when she realized Peggy wasn’t listening.

“We’re comingfashionably late,” Angelica said.

Their father huffed at that. A low scratchy huff, that was as close as their father ever got to laughing.

Peggy turned up the volume on her earbuds and waited for the ride to be over.

 

Angelica 

Davis Academy was a three hundred year old facility dating back to the early 1700’s. Its origins shrouded in mystery, some rumor mills suggested it was once an asylum that, in typical 1700’s fashion, did not treat its patients properly.  Others say the dated history is simply a ploy by stakeholders to raise the value of the land, and that the architecture suggests it was an abandoned castle from the mid 1800’s.

Angelica had known all this before Mr. Wintersbee told her, (the watered down, politically correct version, of course.) She wouldn’t be Angelica Schuyler if she hadn’t done her reading beforehand. She also knew from the school brochure (which Wintersbee had given her with thin, clammy hands) that Davis was the academic home to one thousand, two hundred and sixty-two students.

 _One thousand, two hundred and sixty-five, with Peggy, Eliza and I,_ Angelica thought.

She wondered if they’d update the brochure to accommodate them.

Angelica decided not to bring it up. Her father seemed to already have quite enough ammunition to absolutely rip Paul Wintersbee to shreds and throw him to the family hounds.

He wasn’t terribly incompetent, she figured. Just a nervous man who had the terrible misfortune of crossing paths with her father. Before switching careers to become a politician, Philip Schuyler was a top notch criminal lawyer and, as he has told Angelica approximately 786 times, he didn’t need a criminal to feel guilty of their crime to get a confession, he just needed them to feel guilty of _something._ He’s a firm believer that everyone does something wrong each day. As a lawyer, he learned how to draw that from deep within people. Through years of that mentality, hardened by a budding political career, their father learned how to be persuasive, articulate, and charismatic.

And who would expect anything less from his daughters?

 

Eliza 

“Father.”

Angelica stood up suddenly, surprising Eliza.

Their father froze mid-lecture to turn to his daughter. “Yes?” The question was less a question and more a statement, Eliza thought.

A statement with some swears in it.

Angelica motioned to a watch on her wrist that wasn’t there. “There’s only seven minutes before the start of first period, I’m afraid we’ll be late.”

He inhaled deeply. “Right, yes, of course.”

There was an awkward exchange of handshakes, and their father ushered them out of the room.

As the door clicked behind them, Eliza exchanged a glance with her sisters, like, _Was that a trainwreck or what?_

Angelica and Peggy grinned. They were a trainwreck, for sure. But they were going to be okay.

When they reached the main hall, their father said a quick goodbye, kissing each of them on the foreheads as formally as possible. Peggy yanked her head away, pretending to be disgusted.

The corners of Mr. Schuyler’s mouth lifted. “Be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been approximately a millennia since I updated this (whoopsie-daisy) but hopefully I can start to update more often as my life gets less hectic (I've been going through a similar situation as our girls here, actually.) I do have a plan for where I want this series to go, it's just about finding the time and energy to get there.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your reads, kudos and comments! They're really what motivated me to buckle up and get back to writing this. 
> 
> This is just for fun, so please no criticism, but if you want to leave a suggestion/request for a storyline/character feel free!
> 
> -Storm


End file.
